un amor por casualidad
by miky cullen
Summary: Una equivocacion al tomar el autobus, un extraño que da asilo... el destino que consipra para que esten juntos
1. Chapter 1

Era un día rutinario en la vida de Isabella swan... escuela trabajo y por supuesto descansar. Este había sido un día especialmente agotador bastante tarea y una jefa de mal humor solo le faltaba que un can defecara en su zapato pensó con una mueca, nunca le había pedido demasiado a la vida quizás llegar a terminar sus estudios, ser profesionista y después seguir trabajando. Suspiro frustrada por encima ves en el día definitivamente no era el mejor día de su vida. Se acostó en la cama mirando al techo con odio como si él fuera el culpable de todos sus problemas. Cerró los ojos no esperando dormirse en realidad simplemente pensando Que aria al día siguiente.

Isabella había vivido en Washington prácticamente toda su vida, no era muy sociable por lo que no tenía amistades y eran escasas las personas con las que hablaba. Sus padres siempre habían sido demasiado duros con ella convirtiéndola en una joven sumisa y tímida. La gente no solía prestarle demasiada atención la tomaban como alguien simple y sin importancia. Sus padres se habían mudado ya hace un tiempo a Los Ángeles dejándole escaso dinero y su pequeña casa, y no es que ella no hubiera querido ir con ellos es que ellos dijeron que ya estaba mayorcita y podía valerse por sí sola. El abandono causo un profundo dolor en su corazón pero respeto la decisión de quienes le dieron la vida.

Esa noche no pudo dormir su mente estaba demasiado despierta como para permitirle tener un sueño tranquilo. Al día siguiente como era de esperarse sus ojos prácticamente parecían imanes, le estaba costando bastante mantenerlos abiertos y como si eso no bastara su fiel camioneta decidió rebelarse precisamente aquel día, su humor era pésimo por decir lo menos. Camino con pasos exageradamente fuertes hasta que piso un charco de lodo que se le atravesó en el camino dejándola totalmente sucia, pensó en regresar a su casa a cambiarse de ropa

-es solo la universidad- murmuro para sí misma- de cualquier manera nadie me notara

Decidió que a pesar de su retraso tomaría el autobús sus presupuestos eran limitados y no gastaría por darse el lujo de tomar un taxi.

Al abordar el transporte sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella _no será por bonita_ pensó, se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de las personas y suspiro… estaba realimente cansada, seguramente el maestro le reprocharía haber llegado tarde esta ya era la segunda vez y con estos pensamientos cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Disculpe señorita-escucho una vos hablar cerca de ella lo que la alarmo inmediatamente y casi salta de su asiento

Era el chofer del autobús que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo casi para sí misma estaba realmente avergonzada _pero solo ese tipo de cosas me pasan a mi _pensó

-Estamos a punto de cruzar la frontera con Canadá y necesito su pasaporte- le pidió amablemente el chofer quien por supuesto sospechaba que ya hace tiempo ella debía haber bajado.

Isabella estaba totalmente sorprendida y aterrada _CANADA! _Pensó. está muy lejos de la universidad y después quiso golpearse no solo estaba lejos de la universidad si no también de su casa.

-¿Canadá?- repitió sorprendida. El chofer volvió a sonreír sus sospechas habían sido ciertas aquella jovencita de cabello castaño se había confundido de autobús

-Yo bajo aquí- dijo con decisión Isabella tomo sus cosas bajo con la dignidad que le quedaba. Al poner un pie fuera del camión sintió el frio viento que azotaba su cara, en ese mismo momento deseo que en lugar de libros hubiera una chamarra en su mochila.

No pasaron ni diez segundos después de que Isabella bajara paraqué el autobús saliera a toda prisa de aquel lugar dejándola sola en aquella despoblada zona. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que venía el auto bus. Cada vez sentía el clima más helado probablemente fuera muy tarde. Miro hacia arriba y se horrorizo al darse cuentan de la cantidad de nubes que poblaban el cielo. Apresuro su paso con la esperanza de encontrar una casa o al menos un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia, porqué no dudaba que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover _con mi suerte lo más seguro es que solo encuentre una cueva de osos hambrientos _pensó riéndose de su propio chiste.

Al cabo de veinte minutos empezó a llover, el agua era muy fría y las gotas parecían pequeños pedazos de cristal encajándose en su piel. A lo lejos le pareció ver una pequeña cabaña de madera. En ese momento se sintió ridículamente feliz.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la cabaña. Digo prácticamente porque ella era demasiado torpe como para siquiera intentar correr.

Al llegar a la gran puerta de roble sintió un poco de pánico. Porque para ser honestos ella no tenían la mínima idea de quienes Vivian ahí. Sintió una ráfaga de frio viento y eso fue todo lo que necesito para convérsese de que no podía ser tan malo como mojarte en las frías lluvias con este clima. Suspiro y toco la puerta con delicadeza, ansiando internamente que estuviera solo y tal vez ella podría meterse. Escucho unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y después el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Buenas tardes- lo saludo una vos encantadoramente varonil.

_Bueno estimadas personas lectoras, me alegra que al menos alguien lea mis locas ideas. Este es el primer capítulo de lo que espero sea una buena historia… y como quiero interactuar con las o los lectores les propondré algo…_

_Lo que más me ayuda a mi es la inspiración musical así que dejen el titulo de sus melodías favoritas y de ahí me inspirare para sacar los siguientes capítulos ¿Qué les parece?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh! Dios creo que estoy alucinando _pensó. Ese hombre era la misma perfección encarnada, su piel se veía cremosa, extremadamente pálida que asía un hermoso contraste con sus verdes ojos, sus labios eran simplemente besables. Isabella se detuvo ahí unos segundos y volvió a subir la mirada a sus ojos que la miraba curiosos y divertidos, entonces ella se dio cuenta que no había hablado si no que se había puesto a comérselo con la mirada, inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-yo, yo Am Bue buenas Tardes- Isabella sintió que había sonado como tonta pero a él le pareció un gesto simplemente encantador, su timidez la hacía lucir hermosa- Am yo quería ver si… - Ah Isabella le dio mucha vergüenza pedirle asilo así que desistió y pensó en una mejor idea- me podría decir dónde está el pueblo más cercano, lo que pasa es que me perdí – explico pidiéndole Dios que este hombre sintiera compasión por ella y la invitara ah entrar, la tarde estaba cayendo y el día era extremadamente helado eh Isabella no llevaba la ropa adecuada para este clima.

El extraño le sonrió lo que a ella le pareció la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sintió como el corazón comenzó a golpetear contra su pecho y el sonrojo regresaba a su cara, le sorprendió que con un solo gesto por parte del desconocido se haya puesto de esa forma.

El desconocido tendió la mano hacia adelante

–Edward Cullen- Dijo con esa voz perfectamente varonil

-Isabella Swan- Dijo la nerviosa joven tomando su mano, sintiendo como cientos de descargas eléctricas cruzaban por su cuerpo.

-Te podría mostrar donde está el pueblo más cercano, pero en realidad está bastante retirado y con este clima no llegarías muy lejos- dijo mirando el cielo- o podíamos esperar a que parara este diluvio y yo mismo te llevo ¿Qué te parece?-

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la amabilidad de este muchacho que apenas y conocía y le había tenido la confianza de dejarla entrar a su casa

-Esperare a que pase un poco la lluvia- dijo Isabella con una voz temblorosa- muchas gracias-

Y dicho esto Edward se izo un poco a un lado para permitir que Isabella Pasara, por algún extraño motivo le emocionaba la idea de tener a Isabella en su casa, y muy en su interior deseaba que la tormenta durara lo más posible.

Isabella se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente empapada y le apeno mojar la casa de Edward pero pensó que prefería morirse de vergüenza a Morirse de frio.

Edward también se dio cuenta de este hecho.

-Iré a traerte ropa seca-dijo con vos firme- puedes usar algo mío en lo que secamos tu ropa, sería lamentable que murieras de hipotermia-

Isabella sonrió agradecía- muchas gracias, enserio, eres un estilo de héroe o algo así

Edward soltó una carcajada ante esta ocurrencia- Claro ¿A que superhéroe me parezco más?-

Isabella lo pensó un segundo- no sé, no te pareces a ninguno que haya visto, ummm ¿Súper Edward?

Edward Volvió a reír- Bien eso te convierte en la damisela en apuros- dio riendo y vio que ella titiritaba- iré por tu ropa ahora vuelvo

Isabella se sintió extraña, nunca había tenido la confianza de bromear así con alguien, y sonrió recordando su risa, era tan hermosa como él.

-Aquí esta- dijo tendiéndole la ropa- no es muy glamurosa pero al menos esta seca-

-Gracias Súper Edward- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa

Edward solo asintió y se le quedo mirando embobado, sonriendo como tonto.

-Ummm ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?- pregunto Isabella sacando a Edward de su trance

- Oh si claro perdón Al fondo ahí un baño- Dio un Edward bastante apenado, no estaba muy acostumbrado a socializar con mujeres que no fueran de su familia

Isabella le sonrió y se fue a cambiar de ropa; la cual le quedaba bastante holgada, pero como había dicho Edward era mejor eso a estar empapada, sintió una ola de calidez inundara recordando la amable que había sido.

Edward se imaginaba a Isabella usando su ropa y se sentía extrañamente feliz por eso, sentía como si de alguna manera ella le perteneciera. Después se regaño por la idea él jamás había sido una persona posesiva y aparte de eso apenas la conocía de hace unos momentos. _Y no durara mucho contigo _dijo su conciencia asiéndolo sentir mal y soltar un suspiro.

El sonido de la puerta del baño lo izo levantar la mirada. Ahí frente a él estaba Isabella en todo su glamur, y justo como el sospecho la ropa le quedaba encantadoramente bien.

Isabella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la mirada de Edward, quien le dedico una media sonrisa, la cual le robaría un suspiro a cualquiera.

-Entonces, en lo que pasa esta tormenta ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-Le pregunto Amablemente a Isabella

Quien estaba a punto de contestar pero el gruñido de su estomago la interrumpió. Su cara inmediatamente se torno de un rojo oscuro.

Edward soltó una encantadora carcajada, y en ese momento Isabella pensó que no le importaría sonrojarse todo el tiempo si a cambio escuchara ese hermoso sonido.

-Creo que sería buena idea cenar- Dijo Edward

-Bien, mi estomago te lo agradece- Contesto Isabella sintiéndose repentinamente en confianza

Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina, en un silencio bastante cómodo .El corazón de ambos estaba levemente agitado, y las manos de Isabella comenzaban a sudar.

-Bien- comenzó Edward- Tengo un variado menú, podemos cenar huevos con jamón, huevos con salchicha, huevos con chorizo, huevos a la mexicana, homelet de huevos, Huevos revueltos….-

La lista de Edward fue interrumpida por una carcajada de Isabella- Creo que homelet de huevos está bien- dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara

Edward comenzó a preparar las cosas, y cuando vio a Isabella con la intención de ayudarle, Negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Yo soy el héroe ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Edward- Así que damisela en apuros, quédate sentadita en lo que yo te cocino

Isabella Bufo- Bien entonces ¿Qué quiere a cambio Sr Héroe?

-Pues….


	3. Chapter 3

-Pues…- Edward dudo un momento, lo que inquieto asombrosamente a Isabella- un chocolate caliente no vendría mal con este horrible clima- dijo terminando con una hermosa sonrisa

-Chocolate será- respondió Isabella devolviéndole la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo pero estaba bastante segura que la de _Edward_ era diez veces mejor por lo mínimo- y… ¿Dónde está tu cocina?

-Por aquí damisela- respondió señalando con la mano y haciendo un pequeño gesto para que lo siguiera

Isabella sonrió ante el apodo y lo siguió, dándose cuenta que tenía una hermosa espalda, se sonroja al darse cuenta que su mirada estaba bajando demasiado.

Su cocina era simplemente hermosa, parecía ser salida de un programa de cocina o algo así –Linda cocina- comento Isabella

-Gracias, la verdad es que me parece demasiado ostentosa para alguien que solo puede hacer huevos- dijo sonriendo Edward- Me parece que en esa alacena está el chocolate- dijo señalándola – y por supuesto la leche en el refrigerador-

Isabella ubico fácilmente los utensilios para preparar el chocolate y se puso en acción, sonrio ligeramente cuando saco la leche del refrigerador- me parece que está más tibio tu refrigerador que afuera dijo mirando por la ventana y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que comenzaba a nevar- ¡Oh por Dios! Esta nevando…-

Edward volteo ligeramente a la ventana pero no dejo de batir los huevos- No me parece extraño- sonrió- lo dijeron en el noticiero

-Oh- dijo Isabella- Es que yo no veo el noticiero

Edward Sonrió y continuo con su labor. A cabo de veinticinco minutos estaban sentados en la mesa cenando tranquilamente

-Están deliciosos- dijo Isabella

-Deberías ver cómo me queda el cereal con leche- dijo Edward con un tono de seriedad solemne

Isabella solto una carcajada- No lo dudo-

Edward la miro brevemente y se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado cómo se había perdido- y… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-

Isabella le contó la historia ligeramente sonrojada -… y luego te encontré a ti- finalizo

-Creo que pasaras de la damisela en apuros a la Bella durmiente- dijo Edward sonriendo brillantemente- así que Forks eh, cálculo de nueve a diez horas- y luego frunció ligeramente el sueño- si que tienes el sueño pesado Bella-

Bella se sorprendió un poco, y luego sonrió- No tienes ni idea- respondió

-Pues me la voy haciendo, mira que dormir en un camión con lo incomodos que son- dijo Edward en tono de broma

-El chocolate está perfecto- dijo Edward cuando lo probó después de un rato

Isabella se sonrojo un poco- Gracias- respondió

El resto de la cena paso tranquilamente entre pequeñas bromas y largas pláticas sobre los gustos de cada uno.

-Coldplay o Green Day cualquiera de los dos- respondió Isabella cuando Edward le pregunto sobre su grupo favorito, ahora se encontraban sentados junto a una adorable chimenea.

-Buena música- respondió Edward

Isabella sonrió, tenían muchos gustos en común y eso le encantaba.

-¿Autor favorito?- pregunto Isabella

-Depende…¿En qué categoría?- respondio

Isabella se sorprendió un poco con eso ¿Categoría?- No entiendo- admitió

-Pues bueno- comenzó a decir Edward- Están informativos y literarios, y dentro de esos se derivaban más

En ese momento Isabella se dio cuenta que aparte de guapo debía ser inteligente- elige solo uno- le dijo Isabella

-No podría- dijo Edward con fingido dramatismo- es como si te dieran a elegir entre tu color favorito y tu comida favorita- termino con total seriedad

Isabella lo vio un momento y luego rio- bien, bien – dijo- informativo

Edward sonrió- ¿Sobre que tema?- pregunto

Isabella rodo ligeramente los ojos- No se… física-

-¿Aplicada o teorica?- volvió a preguntar Edward quien sonrió al ver la cara de Isabella

, olvídalo- dijo riéndose un poco- después observo el fuego un rato- ¿Tienes bombones?- pregunto Isabella cuan niña de cinco años

Edward sonrió ante su tono de esperanza- Claro, ire por una bolsa- dijo levantándose

-voy contigo- dijo Isabella levantándose rápidamente perdiendo el equilibrio, en ese momento tomo lo primero que pudo para sostenerse que resulto fue Edward

Ambos cayeron al piso Isabella bajo Edward, ambos se miraron fijamente…


End file.
